


Spinning Stars and Gallifreyan Lullabies

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten doesn't like to be left alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Stars and Gallifreyan Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to tumblr user dragonsstolethephonebox.

Ten was usually the first one to wake up in the "morning." As energetic as Eleven was, he tended to crash pretty hard once he fell asleep.  
This "morning," Ten was lucky that neither Rory or Eleven was on top of him or tangled with him in some way. Eleven was basically an octopus when it came to cuddling.  
For a few moments, Ten stared up at the bedroom ceiling, which was made to appear as though they were under ever-changing stars. It made for a soothing atmosphere and counting the "stars" sometimes helped the Doctors sleep.  
He carefully sat up and looked down at his lovers sleeping soundly and smiled. He never expected that he could ever love again after losing Rose before they ever got a chance to be together, but...  
Shaking the thought away before the guilt could get to him, Ten slipped out of bed clad only in sleep pants Rory got him for Christmas one time. They were black with little yellow bananas all over and honestly, it reminded him of Rose.  
[ Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. ]  
Biting his lip, he quietly walked out of the bedroom before the shakes started. After closing the door behind him, Ten ran to the console room where he felt safe and sat on the floor.   
The cool air felt like a blessing on his overheated skin but did nothing for the panic attack he was on the verge of having.  
He suddenly felt a warmth envelop him from behind and he knew who it was by their scent -cherry and vanilla.  
"I've got you..." Rory murmured against his neck, his hands resting softly over Ten's hearts.  
Ten leaned back into Rory and grabbed one of his hands, fingers resting on the human's pulse point. He exhaled and let his shoulders relax as he felt the strong, steady pulse under his fingertips.  
"How did you know where to find me?" His asked, voice barely audible above the hum of the Tardis engines.  
"I always know where to find you, darling."  
They stayed like that for a long moment, the only sound being the Tardis engines, until Rory began humming. The Tardis picked up the tune immediately and began to quietly play the Gallifreyan lullaby, causing Ten to smile as he laid his head back on the nurse's shoulder.  
The younger Doctor thanked Rory and the Tardis in Gallifreyan as he let the song and Rory's warmth comfort him until he stopped trembling.  
When the song ended, Rory began to sing another song -an Earth song without the Tardis's help.  
[ The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you... ]  
After the song, Ten turned his head to look up at his human lover and squeezed the hand he was still holding onto.  
"Thank you, that was beautiful..."  
Rory blushed and Ten chuckled before kissing the other.  
"Let's go wake up our puppy," Ten suggested.  
"Is that what we're calling him?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's not an entirely inaccurate description."  
".....solid point. Let's go."  
"I think you mean-"  
"Don't you dare-"  
"Allons-y!"  
Rory couldn't even get annoyed when Ten was grinning like that, back to his usual bouncy self.  
"Allons-y..." The nurse repeated weakly, a smile tugging on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The song at the end is "Collide" by Howie Day because Rory's cheesy and romantic like that.


End file.
